


Between Three Friends

by Underlander413



Category: Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, I should probably tag the third character but I want them to be a surprise, It might be obvious tho idk, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: Someone writes a letter to two close friends, and gets a pair of letters back.
Kudos: 12





	Between Three Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Keep writing your Gravity Falls/Epithet Erased fanfic, idiot. 
> 
> Me: But what if I wrote something based on the headcanon I came up with in middle school instead? 
> 
> My Brain: Oh fuck-!

Dear Dipper and Mabel, 

Sorry if it’s been a while since my last letter, but a lot happened recently. I met my dad for the first time. It’s still pretty hard to believe, but it happened. It’s a long story. 

It’s hard to figure out what to write about. But I realized recently that it’s been over two years since we last saw each other. It’s weird to think about. It feels like it’s been much less time, but also much longer. Maybe I’m just weird, I don’t know. 

You guys were my first real friends, you know? I remember when I first met you guys back when we were ten. I’d been expelled so many times by that point, it wasn’t even my first time being sent to another state for school. I remember thinking that it was going to be the same as every other school, and I’d be lucky to still be there by the end of the next month. But then I met you guys. I’m pretty sure all the other kids, and probably the adults, thought I was annoying, or weird, or dumb, but you guys never did. As soon as I sat down, Mabel turned to me and invited me to sit with the two of you at lunch. I’d had a lot of people at other schools try to be my friend then decide I was too weird, so I’d told myself I wasn’t going to keep trying, but for some reason I said yes anyway. When lunch came, Mabel grabbed my arm and ran to the cafeteria while Dipper tried to get her to let go of me, and when you guys realized I didn’t have a dessert, you both gave me some of yours. The next day you guys had convinced your mom to start making three lunches so I wouldn’t have to eat “gross school food.” 

Remember how often we’d get in trouble? Whenever the two of you heard someone insulting me, you’d get upset, and whenever I heard someone insulting one (or sometimes even both) of you, I’d get upset, and then we’d all end up in trouble for “trying to start fights with other students” or “backtalking a teacher” or something like that. I was supposed to stay somewhere else, but I ended up just staying at your place after a couple days. I honestly can’t even remember where I slept those first few days. 

This is longer than most of my letters, but I haven’t really told you guys anything new, huh? I just repeated things you already know. Sorry, it’s just... I don’t really think telling you guys about my summer over letter would be a good idea. Also, I’d rather tell you in person. I’ve been thinking about it, and I really want to see you guys again. I’ve already talked to my mom about it, and she’s on board, so if you guys want to, could you ask your parents to talk to her? I hope I can see you guys soon. 

From, Percy 

——— 

Dear Percy, 

It had been a while since your last letter, but don’t worry about it. A lot happened with us, too, so we understand. We went to spend the summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon with our Great Uncle Stan, but he had us call him Grunkle Stan, because he thinks “Great Uncle takes too long to say, and time is money.” Really, that was his reasoning. He ran a tourist trap in the woods, so of course we had to work there. 

I hated everything about the town at first. The woods creeped me out, the room we slept in was uncomfortable, and the people were oblivious. But it all ended up growing on me. I had adventures in the woods, our room eventually became cozy, and the people had a reason to be oblivious. Even with the name Grunkle Stan - at first I thought it was stupid, but the other day my mom said “your Great Uncle Stan” and I corrected her without even thinking! 

Speaking of my mom, we talked to her and our dad, and they agreed to get in touch with your mom. I hope we can see each other soon. We can tell you all about our crazy summer then, and you can tell us about yours. 

Oh, also, our parents showed us something really weird, but I know that Mabel’s already writing about that in her letter. Speaking of Mabel’s letter, she always seems to write a lot more then I do, so I guess there’s no harm in me writing a little bit more, right? 

Do you remember the Friendship Sword? You said one day that you’d seen some kind of monster, so we Mabel suggested we make a sword just in case it came back. The three of us found a big stick and she poured, like, a gallon of glitter on it. The monster never showed up, so we never got to use it, but we kept it just in case. We actually still have it sitting in our room. 

From, Dipper 

Dear Percy, 

I can’t believe it’s been over two years since we saw each other! But it really does feel like so long ago and just recently at the same time, so you aren’t weird. Or maybe we’re both weird! I’m fine with either. 

Dipper probably mentioned it in his letter, but we spent the summer with our Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon. You mentioned meeting your dad for the first time, and we also met a cool, secret relative! Isn’t that crazy? 

I tried to have an epic summer romance, but it never really worked out. Dipper thought my first boyfriend was a zombie, but he turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! Like, WHAAAAT!? I wasn’t really interested in the next guy I dated, and then he tried to hurt Dipper! Don’t worry, though, I showed up just in time to save the day, AND I looked super cool doing it! The next guy was a merman! He was super nice, and we even kissed! He ended up leaving to go back to his family, though. For some reason, he made me think of you. I’m not sure why. Then there was a group of clones, but I ended up setting them free. The last guy was... well, he was just a guy, but he was waaaaay too into sock puppets, and he made out with his own hands. Yeesh! Also, now that I think about it, his name was the same as your stepdad’s, so that would’ve been weird. There was one more guy I was kinda interested in, but he actually ended up asking my new friend Grenda out. They’re really cute together! 

But that reminds me, I managed to make two great new friends! They’re names are Candy and Grenda, and they’re super fun! One day, you have to come up to Gravity Falls with me and Dipper, so I can introduce you to them, and everyone else we met, too! 

Oh, but guess what our parents showed us when we got back? A news story about some guy who kidnapped three kids, and you were one of them! What the heck!? Dipper and I both agree that there was something off about the whole thing, so you better explain when we meet up, okay? 

Kinda off topic, but remember that time when we were on a field trip and you pulled that lever, so we all ended up in the Sea World Shark Pool? The other kids and the adults got so upset, as if it wasn’t the most fun thing ever! I don’t know, I just remembered that recently, and it made me laugh. 

I’m glad that we’re going to get to see each other soon. We don’t really get to talk to each other often, since none of us have phones. It’s kinda weird that our main way of talking to each other is letters, even though all three of us have Dyslexia, huh? 

See you soon!  
Mabel

**Author's Note:**

> Me, putting Implications(tm) into Mabel’s letter: ooh hoo hoo HOO HOO


End file.
